The Song of Love
by Miko-Chi
Summary: Bella is finally back to Forks going on with Edward. However, happy life never remain as a shadow full of hatred and evilness started to appear in her dreams. Then, it became reality and came forth to Bella go through this challenge of her life
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not owe twilight.**

**Authors note: Well, I'm sorry if there are many grammar mistakes. Oh yeah, I'm **

**also sorry if Edward and Bella is a little OOC (Out of Character) to **

**you. I hope you will like it. It is my first story I wrote in fan **

** fiction. Thank you, jebbyaddict and kuzuryusakura for your support.**

**No matter good or how bad your comments is, I will accept it and **

**correct my mistake.  
**

**The morning was cold. Mist fogging around outside my house. My eyes could barely open as I still feel rather sleepy. My vision was still blurry and the first person I saw **

**in this cold morning was him. "Morning, sleeping beauty", said Edward. "You seem to have a weird dream".**

"**Was I mumbling in my sleep again?"**

"**Yes, very loudly"**

"**Oh, dear"**

**I stood up from my bed, rather shaky after a long sleep. "Where's Charlie?"**

"**Went out again", Edward answered.**

"**Fishing" I said in an unsurprised tone.**

"**Give me some time to clean myself up first"**

"**I'll be waiting here", Edward sat on the chair like a statue, never moving an inch at all. I brushed my teeth and simply bathed myself quickly and returned to my room. As usual, Edward sat there without moving with a changed of his clothes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.**

"**Do you want breakfast?" he asked.**

"**No thanks. I don't have much of an appetite now."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Okay…I'll go get some milk."**

"**Be quick"**

"**Sure"**

**Note: _Okay, first chapter is short because it is prologue. So I hope you don't mind. _**

**_Go on. Click the next chapter! _**


	2. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I do not owe twilight.**

**It's nice to be back in Forks again. I like the atmosphere here, the greenery and the high school. It's unbelievable that I, Isabella Swan am alive until today. Severe injuries and broken bones cause by James and I thought I would be dead but I survived from the deadly attack. **

"**Bella"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Are you okay? You look paler than usual."**

"**Yes, I'm fine"**

"**It must be that you have not recovered from your injury and tiredness. By the way, what did you dream last night? You were saying 'Who are you? What do you from me and Edward?' You look like you were in pain."**

**Yes. The dream was rather weird. I can't really remember the dream but there was a shadow. It seemed familiar to Edward but I could feel the hatred towards me. And then, I can't remember what happened next.**

"**Bella, are you alright?" he asked, worried.**

"**Uh…yes. I'm fine. I can't remember what the dream was. It's not really clear. Sorry, Edward"**

"**It's okay. Don't force yourself if you can't".**

**We reached Forks High School pretty soon, Edward parked his Volvo carefully. Edward walked me to English class and on the way there I bumped into Mike. It was quite a crash.**

"**Are you alright, Bella?" he asked with concern.**

"**Yes, I'm okay. Thanks." **

**He held his handout to help me up. He glared at Edward and Edward glared back at him with his golden eyes. It seems like Mike doesn't like Edward. The both of them have been glaring at each other for a moment. It's like they could glare at each other forever. So, I tried to bring and end to this glaring contest.**

"**Mike, let's go to our English class now. We'll be late. Edward, I'll see you later okay." I thought I sounded stern.**

**The both of them seem surprised with my sudden words. Mike stop glaring and Edward gazed at for a moment. He did not turn to look back and went off without a word. I started walking with Mike to class. There was a moment of silence as we both walked. Then, Mike started talking, "Are you and Edward…together?" His voice was full of curiosity and frustration. I answered "Something like that". "Oh. I see." He sounded rather disappointed. We did not talk much with each other later. Luckily, Jessica wasn't in class yet when we arrived or there will be a big misunderstanding. **

**I couldn't concentrate in class. I was wondering that what's wrong with Edward's behavior just now. It just doesn't seem to look right. I kept spinning my mechanical pencil and wonder all the time in class. Right after the bell went off, I went out from English class and Edward was waiting outside for me. We walked in silence and I felt rather uncomfortable. There is definitely something wrong I thought. **

"**Are you angry at me?" I asked.**

"**No, just got annoyed a bit." He answered coldly.**

**During Biology class, we hardly talked to each other. We only talked when we have to do discussion together. He did not look into me when we were discussing. I started to feel depressed. Even during lunch, he wasn't at the canteen.**

"**What happen to you and Edward?" Jessica asked curiously.**

"**Did you break up?" Mike said in a tone that is unpleasant to me.**

"**Mike!" Angela snapped.**

"**Thanks. I'm okay."**

**I went away from the table immediately. As I got out from there, I fall. I got up quickly and walked away. Tears drops flowed from my eyes as my worried ness and depression increased. What would happen between the both of us?**

**Note: _How was it? Was the storyline nice? I know you may feel boring in the first_**

_**few chapters but later on it will be getting exciting. After reading please **_

_**remember to put your comments. **_


	3. A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not owe twilight.**

**On the way back from school, I still couldn't manage to start a conversation. The tension and pressure in the car, I could feel it. I hated this kind of uncomfortable silence the most, especially when its main concern is Edward. Maybe I should not have said anything when they were glaring. Maybe I should have kept quiet.**

"**Edward, can I ask you a question?"**

**He never answered nor looks at me.**

"**You're angry at me, right? I'm really sorry for what I said in the morning."**

"**Why do you apologize for? I already said I wasn't mad at you. Just annoyed" he sounded apologetic.**

"**So does that mean you forgive me?"**

**He started humming a weird sound in a way that he seems happy now. I guess that was a yes. I gave him a kiss on his cheek that he nearly crashes the car into a tree. He looks at me.**

"**Do you want to die?"**

"**No, you told me that we would be together forever. Alive, so how could I die yet?"**

"**Right" he agreed.**

**He started to reverse his car to the road. The he started driving again. There he goes with his humming again. I find it rather funny so I tried not to laugh.**

"**Bella, do you want to come over to my house? Esme would be delighted to see you."**

"**Hmmm…it's still quite early…okay, sure."**

"**Then, it's decided".**

**He started to speed up at that moment. I nearly had a heart attack.**

**When we reached the Cullen's, Edward led me into the house. As usual, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle welcome me with smiles and joy whenever I came over. Rosalie is still cold around me, but she's getting over it. One thing that was embarrassing was that, I stepped into the house and tripped over the banister. My nose was red. **

"**Come and sit beside me by the piano" Edward said calmly.**

**He started to play the piano. It was so pleasant and melodious. Then, he started to sing _Think of any rhythm you like but it sentimental music or classic_:-**

_**Angel oh angel**_

_**As you're here now**_

_**Sitting beside me**_

_**Your voice brightens my day**_

_**And so is your love**_

_**Now I wish**_

_**I could stay with you forever**_

_**As day by day**_

_**I could not stop thinking about you**_

_**Your voice and look plays in my mind**_

_**Always**_

_**I will protect you**_

_**I will love you**_

_**As your passion stays with me**_

_**Forever….**_

_**Angel oh angel**_

_**How I wish I could be with you **_

_**Never to be separated**_

_**From your side**_

_**Always**_

_**You are my angel**_

_**Angel….**_

_**You are my angel**_

_**Isabella Swan…**_

**After he stops playing the piano, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Happy birthday, Bella".**

**Tears started to fall from my eyes. It could not stop even if I wanted it to. I was touched and all I could do was smile and said…**

"**I love you, Edward"**

"**I love you too, Bella"**

**After sometime, I managed to ask, "How do you know that today is my birthday?" He just stared at me and smile. He is sure mysterious alright.**

**Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Emmett came towards me with something.**

"**Happy birthday to you, Bella! Here's your present from all of us." They said together.**

"**Can I open it?" I asked anxiously.**

"**Sure" Esme answered.**

**It was a necklace. It has a heart shape pendant with something engrave on it, "_Edward & Bella_".**

"**Oh, thank you so much!"**

"**It's just a little gratitude from us for giving Edward love."**

"**Time to go home Bella"**

"**Yes. Thank you too, Edward. Your present is wonderful."**

**He gave me a slight kiss on my lips, grab my hand and walk. Edward is sure an unpredictable person. **

**When I reached, Charlie was at the door. I thought he was angry for coming late. Instead…it can be say the happiest moment I ever had since I came to Forks.**

**Charlie, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela and my other classmate had been waiting for me.**

**A birthday party!!!!**

**Edward must have read their mind. **


	4. Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not owe twilight.**

**Yesterday night is the best moment ever. Charlie told everyone about my birthday and they prepared for me. Mom also sent me a present from Florida. I feel that this is a wonderful starting of my life in Forks. **

**Edward walks me to English class. He looks merrier than ever. Then, something flashes into my mind.**

"**Edward, you know I have a same dream again. Do you remember yesterday you asked me about the dream in the car and I said I can't remember it well?"**

"**Um, yeah I remember it alright."**

"**Every night I had a same weird dream and when I woke up I couldn't remember what it was. Do you think it is weird?"**

"**Hmmm…apparently no, I don't think so. Humans have this kind of experience many times, so I don't think you need to worry about that so much."**

"**Okay, see you later."**

"**Yeah, sure"**

**He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and walk away. I nearly fell over after that kiss. I forgot to tell him something and turned back for him.**

"**Edward, I forgot to tell you ."**

**Before I could finish my sentence and, move any further to Edward, I hid behind the wall. There is a guy standing in front of Edward. He was smiling cynically. The guy is blonde hair and crimson eyes.**

"**Vincent?"**

"**Edward? Oh my, how glad am I to see you!"**

**But Edward doesn't seem so glad.**

"**Why are you here?" Edward asked unpleasantly.**

"**Why?? To look for you, my dearest"**

**I got goose bumps just hearing those words.**

"**Another reason is…I'm traveling."**

"**Traveling? For what?" said Edward curiously?**

"**Blood, to taste different types of blood. Human's bloods have different types of taste. So, I travel around to taste it. Some stinks while some are rather…tasty…you can feel the bloody taste and smell."**

**I could feel a chill goings down my spine.**

"**Mostly a young girl's blood is the tastiest. So, my next target is a girl, from this school."**

"**Huh!!" I quickly closed my mouth with my hands.**

"**Who's there?" Vincent shouted.**

**I quickly came out and hid behind Edward.**

"**Bella, what are you doing hiding there?"**

"**I forgot to tell you something so I…" I couldn't manage to continue. Vincent was glaring at me.**

"**Who is she?" he asked angrily.**

"**Bella, she's my love of my life." Edward answered calmly.**

"**WHAAT!!!!" he roared back.**

**I got a shock of my life. I shivered. The vampire eyes were burning red.**

"**You're in love in with a human! A mere human?!!" he snarled.**

**My hands grasp harder on Edward's shirt and my teeth began to chatter. An angry vampire is no joke.**

"**Don't tell me you are still with that stupid principle of yours! Not hunting human!" He said loudly and angrily.**

"**It's not stupid!" I said back.**

"**Shut up." He said and glared at me. I hid behind Edward again.**

"**She's my life and I love her. My love will never change." Edward answered back. "And also I do not wish to be a monster." He added.**

"**We are monster already!"**

"**Edward's not." I mumbled to myself. The vampire looks at me as if he heard me.**

"**We are born from human's hatred towards the vampires that bit us. We hunt humans because we hate them. They dismiss us and attack us just because we are different. Humans only care for themselves and no one else. They are selfish. They are all full of lies. All type lies coming out from their stinking mouth."**

**This explanation from Vincent is very true. But it doesn't mean all humans are like that. Well, at least I'm not, I think. **

"**Bella is different. Human hunt us down because we hurt the first. I'm not born from hatred. I was bitten not because I wanted to." Edward shot back at Vincent.**

"**Whatever it is, I really hate your principle. Now, you are in love with a mere mortal! You better change back to a vampire before I shall do it myself."**

**I'll never change and I will not allow you to hurt anyone in Forks." Edward said coldly.**

**Vincent turns away without a word and disappeared in mid-air, while I was trembling.**

"**Bella, you must stay closer to me from now on. Try to stay in a group no matter where you are and not alone."**

**I was speechless.**

"**Bella, did you hear me?" **

**I nodded and I was still speechless.**

**When I reached English class, it had already started. Edward helped me give and excuse to Mr. Mason. I got to my sit quickly trying not fall.**

**Mike asked me, "Are you okay? You look pale."**

**Yes, I think so," I babbled.  
**

** Authour's note: _Hehee..have you find it more and more interesting? I hope you do. I'll be slowly updating it so please wait for my news stories. ;)  
_**


	5. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not owe twilight.**

**On the way home, I had calmed down. I asked Edward, "Why does Vincent hate human so much?" Edward was silent. He looked around for a while and sighed. I think I might have asked an unsuitable question.**

"**When he was a human, a group of vampire caught him and he called for help. But his father and mother just ran away. The most beloved person he had betrayed him and he got bitten by that vampire and became one of them."**

**I felt a slight sympathy for him. Edward seems to know what I was thinking by the look on my face.**

"**You do not need to feel sympathy towards him."**

"**Where did you meet him? How did you know him?"**

"**Well…remember I told I ran away from my house before? Well, I sort of bumped into him and he's the reason why I followed Carlisle principle for not hunting human."**

"**Oh…I see. Why did he seem to 'like' you so much?"**

**Edward looks shock with my question. I guess he never thought of me asking him this question. **

"**He told me his past and I some how…sympathize him… and he took me like I'm the only one for him…he believes I could understand him the best…his partner for life. I don't know exactly what is he thinking about. Okay, stop with this entire question. Now, you should worry about yourself. He may come after you."**

**I gulped.**

"**You remember James, the tracker, who hunted for you?"**

**How I could ever forget that, I thought. It was the most terrible incident that ever happens in my life!**

"**He's stronger than James. He is a formidable enemy. He is able to make illusions. If you look into his eyes, he'll make an illusion in your mind. His illusion will slowly torment people until they no longer can stand it and suicide. Even I may not be able to handle him."**

**Oh, Lord, why must I appear in front of him before?**

"**Whatever it is, don't leave me. I do not wish to lose you like how I nearly lost you when James hunted for you."**

"**Don't worry, I have smartened up now, some how" I assured Edward.**

"**I'll go and have a talk with Carlisle. While you stay at home and stay in a group when you're outside," he warned me.**

**That night, I had a weird dream. It wasn't the usual dream I had, it was different this time. The shadow was attacking me. I could feel pain everywhere on me. The shadow glared at me with his red eyes. The most unbelievable thing was the shadow, it was Vincent. I woke up sweating. My pajamas were wet with my sweat. The voice I heard after I woke up sounded worried.**

"**Bella, are you okay? You were screaming and yelling in your sleep." Edward asked.**

"**No, Edward. I need to tell you something."**

"**Yes, what is it?"**

**I took a long breath and sighed. Edward was staring by me. I felt a little awkward when stares at me with his golden eyes. His eyes look soft and full with concern.**

"**Do you remember the weird dream I told you, the one I always had every night?"**

"**Yeah, I remember."**

"**Before Vincent appeared, I always have this same weird dream of a shadow. It seems to have known you, Edward. The shadow also hates me. I felt its desire and it wants you, Edward."**

"**The shadow must be gay or something. Well, no matter who is it, I only loves you" he said.**

"**Tonight was a totally different dream. The shadow has shown its face to me. It was Vincent."**

**Edward stared at me with a look of disbelieved. Then, he kept silent for a while. I guess he was surprised too.**

"**Can you foretell the future through you dreams? Have you been like that since you are small?"**

"**Yes, something like that did happen before. Last time, my mom and Charlie's relationship was not good and…I dreamt that they were quarrelling and signing papers. Next morning, it happens exactly like my dream. The papers were a divorce document."**

**Edward kept silent again. He looked outside through the window, putting his finger onto his chin. He was thinking. Edward looks really serious.**

"**Do you want to sleep some more?" he asked.**

"**No, I have enough of that dream. Why?"**

"**I want you to see Carlisle."**

**Author's note: _Finally, Edward is starting to take some action! What would happen next? Chapter 6 will be updated soon:)_ **


	6. Illusion

**Disclaimer: I do not owe twilight.**

**Carlisle didn't spoke much last night. He just asked me a few question and Edward took me back home. In Gym class, we were going to play basketball. As usual, I fell and trip. My team played well because they didn't throw me the ball or they will screw up. Later, I was asked to be a substitute and let another player play than I standing in the court doing nothing. Suddenly, a ball flew towards me. BANG, it hit me head! I have to sit aside as I felt terribly dizzy after the hit. As I was relaxing myself, I felt a chill all of a sudden. I look around but I couldn't find anybody looking at me. Later, I saw him Vincent.**

**He was smiling and staring at me. I forgot Edward's warning about his power. I looked into his eyes. His eyes were glowing red. I felt dizzier and dizzier. My head hurts as I felt a pressure on my head and on my chest. It was as if I was going to explode. I felt like dying at that moment. I felt darkness surrounding me, dragging me into the darker side of it and never to return. A voice brought me back to light. **

"**Bella, Bella! Snap out of it! Bella, Bella!"**

"**Huh!!!" I came out from the darkness. It was my angel, Edward.**

"**Bella, thank goodness. Let me take you to sick room now. Sir, would you excuse Bella from this lesson?"**

"**Yes, Miss Swan. You're excused." The coach said.**

"**Thank you" I said gratefully. I tried standing up but I felt wobbly. It was as if all my strength as taken away. I even have problem walking so Edward had to piggy-back me. It was quite embarrassing.**

**While we were heading towards the sickroom, Edward asked me, "What happened? Is it Vincent? I told you not to look into his eyes. Are you okay? Do you want me to send you home now?" hundreds of questions blurted out from his mouth.**

"**Yes, it is Vincent. No, I'm not okay. No, I do not want to go home yet."**

"**Bella, take this and put it on immediately." He showed me a bracelet resting on his palm. There is a red gem on it. It was sparkling beautifully.**

"**Remember last night, we talked about this issue together with Carlisle? He asked me to give you this. Wear it and never take it off," he said sternly. I wore it obediently without a word.**

"**What is it? What does it do?"**

"**Carlisle said it's some kind of amulet. He said it might be able to protect you. Well, he never told me how."**

"**So…why am I wearing it for?"**

"**Well, just wear it. It might help you a bit, I think."**

**I was staring at the gem curiously. It was a pretty sparkling gem that seems unable to do anything that could help me. I sighed and make some grumbling sound that annoys Edward. **

"**You are so different from other people. It is just too hard for me to read what you are thinking." Edward said.**

"**That's good. I wouldn't want you to eave drop what I'm thinking." **

**Edward holds my hand tightly and said, "I'll protect you. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you." He said gravely. **

**I close my eyes and lay my head resting on his shoulder. I felt secured and peace as we continue to head to the sickroom.**

**Author's note: _Well, at first I wanted to make the gem magical but that would be like anime…so I add on something else. Now, you have read what Vincent's illusion can do…are you ready for the next episode? Then…wait on until I finish typing ._**


	7. The Song

**Disclaimer: I do not owe twilight.**

**My surrounding was dark. There isn't a sign of light. Suddenly, Edward appeared in the corner of the darkness. "Edward?" I called out. A pair of hands hugged Edward from the back. It was Vincent. **

"**Edward is mine! Edward has awakened! He has awakened as a true vampire!!!"**

"**No, Edward!!"**

**I tried to go after Edward but my movement was stopped. I couldn't move my feet. It is as my feet are controlled by someone else. Suddenly, I fall to my knees. I felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand swords.**

"**Bella!" a voice called.**

**It is my angel. His voice pulled me back to reality again from the illusion.**

**I open my eyes. Edward was a few meters away. His eyes were burning with fury.**

"**Let go of Bella!" he snarled.**

"**Edward, you finally came at last!" Vincent said happily. Vincent grabbed my hair and held me up.**

"**Look, Edward. I'm going to help you destroy this 'thing' that holds your instinct as a vampire! I'm going to release you from your pain!"**

**Edward took a step forward without answering.**

"**Will you follow me, Edward? Become my partner, Edward!"**

**Edward took another step forward and put his head up. "Never"**

"**You are quite stubborn. Looks like I have to take you away by force," Vincent's eyes started glowing red again.**

"**Edward, don't look into his eyes!!!!" I shouted with all my might I have.**

**Edward quickly picks up something on the ground and put it in front of his face. It was the bracelet with the red gem that Edward gave me. It must have drop onto the ground when I was hit by Vincent. **

"**Hah! You want to use that to fight me! It is useless! Become my mine, Edward!!!" Vincent said as he glow his eyes brighter into Edward eyes.**

**The gem showed Vincent's face. I'm not sure is it true or not but I saw a flash of red light reflected back to Vincent. Is it that's why Edward put the gem in front of his eyes? It is just to avoid from being controlled by Vincent?**

"**Ah!" Vincent groaned in pain. **

"**I reflected your illusion! Now, you're having your own illusion! Jasper! Emmett!" Edward called.**

"**Jasper and Emmett came out from the bushes, took Vincent away and disappeared. I was lying on the ground motionless and nearly lost my conscious.**

"**Bella, Are you okay?"**

"**Edward…"**

"**Bella, it's all over now. Do not worry anymore"**

"**Edward, I fall when I run from Vincent. I'm so clumsy…"**

"**You're always like that Bella"**

"**Is that and insult?"**

**He kept silent and smiled. Then, Alice came too checked on my injuries.**

"**Well, it is not that bad as last time. You only broke some ribs and fractured your arm. You should be glad." As usual, Alice voice was always calm and nice.**

"**How do you know I'm in danger?" I asked.**

"**When I was discussing with Carlisle about Vincent, Alice saw you were in danger."**

**Oh, thank you. "Thank you, you're my savior, Alice" I thanked her.**

"**Your welcome" she replied with a smile.**

"**Okay, let's get you to the hospital now and get your bones treated."**

**Edward carried me in his arms.**

"**Edward"**

**He looks at me.**

"**Can you play the piano for me again? Play for me that song that you played for me in my birthday."**

"**Sure, after you're healed."**

"**By the way, do you a title for the song yet?"**

**He nodded.**

"**It is called, 'The Song of Love', about you and me."**

**I fell asleep on the way there in his arms. I feel peace and happiness.  
**

**Author's note: **_Tadah! It's the end of the story…..please put your review……I hope you enjoyed it a lot! Thank you!  
_


End file.
